The popularity of large format inkjet printing is rapidly increasing. The applications range from wall coverings to signs, advertising, banners, commercial applications, and the like, with the printing incorporating, symbols, photographs, architectural drawings, graphics and/or text. Certain inkjet large format applications such as illuminated signboard use a polymeric film as the supporting base and on which one side is applied an ink receiving layer as the carrier of the image.
The film media can be used as regular “front-side” viewing, where light illuminates on the media from the front and reflects back to viewer's eyes. Other film media can be used as “back-side” viewing where light such as in a light box comes from behind the image through a light diffusion panel or light diffusion coating layer and illuminates the printed image.